Fire on Air (DISCONTINUED)
by MakarahOnK98
Summary: Dave always liked John, but John was forever saying "No homo!" so he could never confess. But when his former best friend comes over for a few days, will he finally do it? Dave x John. I don't own anything but the plot. Rated M for language, blowjobs etc. (You know the drill) Humanstuck!Trolls, and me being an asshole as a writer.
1. Chapter 1

Fire on Air.

_Chapter 1._

I really wanted to tell him. So much. I've had a crush on John for so long, but I could just never tell him. He was always turning pink and then declaring "No homo!" to Karkat when he tried to get it on with him. This hurt me as much as it must have hurt that grump-ass of a troll. This meant that I could never tell him how I felt. He'd just turn bright pink all over again and say "Sorry Dave, I'm not a homosexual!" and then I'd be forced to laugh it off. Anyway, I'm going to get there before Karkat even has a chance. I liked John longer than that grump-ass anyway.

**- turntechGodhead ****[TG]**** began pestering ectoBiologist ****[EB]**** –-**

**TG: hey bro**

**EB: Hey Dave!**

**TG: what's up?**

**EB: not much, got home from shops and super bored**

**TG: cool. **

**TG: Hey, since you're bored, you wanna come over?**

**TG: You could stay over a couple days, if you want?**

**EB: sure sounds great! When do you want me over? How much stuff do you reckon I'll need?**

**TG: dunno, you wanna stay for two days or so? Just bring a small suitcase**

**EB: kay, it sounds good! I'll be there in half an hour**

**- turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist –-**

This is sweet! Managed to get John to come over! And, bonus point, he's staying over! Admittedly, I could have been a little more subtle, Strider's are known for being cool in situations like this. Oh well, I don't really give a shit. As long as I act cool and easy around him and keep my shades on, I should be fine. I've never taken my shades off. Egbert bought them for me a while back, since he knew I'd always admired my Bro's ones. I haven't taken them off since. I want John to know I care about him. I don't care if he keeps insisting he's 'no homo' because I know he must be. He always blushes when me or Karkat talk to him. Seriously, I have to try desperately hard to control my facial expressions when he blushes, because it's so fucking cute. But anyway. I have to get ready myself now. He's coming over in less than half an hour and I have to at least try to make an effort to impress him.

* * *

Half an hour later and I hear knocking at my front door. Dammit, I can feel my heart about to jump right out of my chest; I'm so nervous. Thank god Bro is out for the week with his band. I would die if he was here; he'd probably sense something was up and he'd ruin things with Cal. I walked to the door as coolly as possible (If that' even possible) and opened the door. There he was, blue t-shirt and three quarter length combat trousers. He always wears those dorky yet adorable glasses, and when he smiles you get a full view of his beautiful smile and slight overbite, which slightly shows when he closes his mouth. I stood there for a moment, not wanting to greet him or even talk; just taking in how... cute he is. After we stood there for about 2 minutes (Which seemed incredibly longer than it sounds) he started shuffling from foot to foot, his small suitcase in his big hands seeming a little heavy.

"Oh, sorry man. Come in" I said, fighting my natural instincts to blush like mad. Luckily, John didn't know how to fight something so natural; and a pretty shade of pink dusted his cheeks. He nodded and walked inside. I motioned for him to come to the living room, and there he left his suitcase by the door of the living room. He sat down beside me on the sofa before finally actually saying something.

"Hey, Dave!" he said at last, and giving me a hug. The hug surprised me; I mean, if he wanted to hug me, surely he would of done it when I opened the door to him? Oh well, I'm not complaining anyway. It took me a moment, but I slowly wrapped my arms around his back, as he did to me. Man, he's really warm. Much warmer than I expected him to be.

"Hey there, Egbert" I mumble in his ear. The fact I talked directly into his ear, so close, startled him a little, and he jumped back from the hug.

"Oh... Uh... Sorry bro" I said, again fighting the urge to let blood rush to my cheeks. He looks at me for a split second, his expression unreadable, but then snaps back and gives me a toothy grin.

"Hehe, no problem Dave! So how are you?" he asks, eagerly. I laugh and relax back against the sofa, and he does the same.

"Ha, I'm fine, how are you?" I say, making sure that my tone is easy and unreadable. I don't want John sensing my nervousness. For one, he would just ask why I was nervous; wanting to know why. And if I was stupid enough to tell him (Which I doubt I would be, but with John, he mixes me up so much, you never know) he would just be freaked out and I would lose him as a friend.

"I'm great! So... Do you want to watch a movie or something?" he asks, never letting his pretty smile leave his lips. I suppose it's to hide his own nervousness, but I wouldn't know. If he is hiding it, he's hiding it pretty fucking well.

"Sure. What do you wanna watch?" I asked, doing my very best to give him a small smile.

"Have you got Ghostbusters? I've had a recent craving for it... Is that weird?" he asks, laughing at himself. I love his laugh, it's like music. What am I saying?! I may crush on him, but I'm not some soppy shit, who's hopelessly in love with someone. I have to control myself.

"Yeah, I think it's somewhere in that cupboard" I say pointing. "I'm gonna make some popcorn, you know how to work my system right?" I said. He nodded back at me, so I made my way into the kitchen and put a bag of butter flavoured popcorn in the microwave.

Pretty soon, the movie had started and me and John were sprawled out together on my sofa sharing out the popcorn. When I was sure he was absorbed in the movie, I casually draped my arm around him. His shoulders tensed a little, but soon relaxed; and he actually lay back into me. This made me relax just a bit more. We watched the movie in silence, and that was just how I wanted it.

When the movie eventually ended, it was past 1am, and I was just about to get up and tell John to move his lazy ass so we could get ready for bed; then I realised his steady, slower-than-usual breathing patterns and looked down. Sure enough, the little nerd was fast asleep. This made me chuckle a bit; something which I never do. I wrapped both arms around him, so they met in the middle of his chest. I slowly leant down and listened to him; just to be sure he really was asleep. I confirmed this, and gently kissed the top of his head.

"Sweet dreams, little nerd" I whispered, and soon fell asleep myself.

* * *

_**Hi guys! What did you think? This was my first stab at writing a Homestuck fanfic (I've only known about it for a few weeks, but I'm totally obsessed!) Please give me a review, good or bad! Next chapter coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fire on Air.

_Chapter 2._

I woke up at around 10am the next morning, and I quickly looked down and sure enough; the cute little nerd was still on me. In fact, he was curled up, knees up to his chest and his arms resting over my chest. I shuffled around a bit, my legs were sore from being in the same position pretty much all night. But it woke him up. Dammit, I didn't want that to happen. He rubbed his eyes, and then looked up at me, blue eyes seeming even brighter than usual with his morning sleepiness.

"Mmm... Dave? Sorry, did I fall asleep on you?" he asked, yawning.

"Well obviously" I said, chuckling. He laughed right out and a blush once again settled over his cheeks. That sort of thing makes me want to kiss him so much. But I don't; I retain my urge and focus on just looking down at his gorgeous eyes. I stare at him for a while and him back at me (Thought he couldn't really stare at my own eyes, since they were hidden by my shades) and eventually he talked again.

"Dave... I've always been interested in what colour your eyes are... I mean, you always keep them behind your sunglasses..." he says, half talking to me and half musing aloud.

"Well you did give them to me John, I like them!" I protested softly.

"Yeah... But I want to know why you always wear them..." he replied. I sighed, not wanting to go into the details because I just know it will freak him out and he'll leave. I repositioned myself and slowly took off my shades, revealing my bright red eyes, and placed them in his hand.

"There." I muttered. He didn't say anything for a long time. He repositioned himself first; sitting cross-legged in between my own legs. He stared at me, his mouth slightly agape. I stared back at him, but eventually looked away; this was getting just a tad awkward. He put both his hands on the side on my face and turned me back towards him; and motherfuck. I blushed. Shit. I didn't mean for that to happen. I could feel my face getting hotter, so I looked down. Eventually he broke the silence.

* * *

"Wow... Dave... Your eyes are beautiful" he whispered. My eyes snapped back to him, to see if I could register any signs of sarcasm. None. What?!

"Uh... They're really not... They're freakish, bro" I muttered, looking down again, desperately trying to hide my blush. This seemed to amuse him, and he chuckled.

"They're not freakish... They're so beautiful Dave..." He chuckled, hands never leaving my face. I sat up; my back aching. He sat back a little, though. I couldn't stand it any longer, and I didn't care what the consequences were. I leant forward, clasping his head between my hands and pressed my lips on his. He froze for a second, totally shocked. To be honest, so was I. I mean, I'm a Strider; we're always cool in these kinds of situations and we never do anything rash. We never smile either. I broke that tradition on the first day I actually met John. His smile is so infectious. His hands slowly dropped from my head and rested on the sofa. I didn't stop until we both needed air. I breathed in and out, quickly but quietly. John wasn't so discreet, he was panting. Instead of going his normal, pretty light pink blush; he'd gone bright red, but his eyes were shining. Was he happy about this? I fucking hope so, I don't give out kisses for nothing. I crossed my legs, so we were both sitting opposite each other in basically the same position. I played with my hands, feeling the blood once again rushing to my face.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry John. I don't know where that came from. I know you're not a homosexual..." I whispered, barely able to speak properly. Ugh, my coolness is slipping away with each word I say, and it's pissing me right off. He'd been looking off into the distance out of the window for a while, the red still on his cheeks and never leaving. He looked back at me when I said this and gave a small, but unmistakable smile.

"I... Don't mind... Dave, you know why I always said 'No Homo!' to Karkat?" he asked, looking me straight in the eyes (Properly this time, since my sunglasses were still in his hands).

"Uhh... No?" I said. I truly didn't know. I mean, obviously he'd say "No homo!" because he isn't a homosexual? I mean seriously, what other reason could there be?

"It's because I never wanted to be with anyone but you" he said, blushing even more. I opened my eyes wider at this, because I never believed those sweet words would ever come out of those lips. God Dammit! I'm blushing even more, and I can sense that my cheeks are bright red.

"Hehe, Dave, your cheeks match your eyes!" John giggles. That just proves it. Ugh, I hate blushing. It's so embarrassing. He reaches forwards and pulls me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my back. I stiffen a bit at first, I mean, he's never done anything like this before to me; but then I force myself to relax. Eventually, it's no longer forced. I can feel his warm breath on my hair. His legs are still crossed, but I'm sat in the gap in the middle. When he moves his head away, I look up, confused. He smiles, like he'd been planning this all along, and kissed me. I realised, with this, that I'd never taken a moment to realize just how sweet John actually tastes. Seriously. He tastes like fucking strawberries or something.

I kiss him back, turning to face him and wrap my own arms around him; pulling him even closer to myself. He deepens the kiss, exploring my mouth. Hold on. What the fuck? I'm letting him control me. No, this can't happen. I bite down on his lip, earning a small whine and then fight and win the battle of dominance, slowly lifting up his shirt and roaming his soft torso with my hands. This earns me another whine, and I smile.

Fucker tastes like strawberries, looks like cream and feels like satin.

* * *

_**Done! I try to post chapters as soon as possible, but they can't always be like that, since I write one chapter, post it, read reviews and litreally write the next after that; depending on how much time I have. Please review, good or bad!**_

_**-MakarahOnK98**_


	3. Chapter 3

Fire on Air.

_Chapter 3._

God dammit his skin really is as smooth as it looks. I make sure to touch every part of it available (Or, as much as John would really let me touch before he got uncomfortable). We breathed quickly in between our kisses, never wanting to seriously break it. John lifted my top off, and this was the furthest I was going to go and let him have dominance. Striders never gave into others before, and I'll be damned if it's me that breaks the pattern.

He feels my fresh skin now, and I can't help but wonder why. I mean, my skin really isn't as soft as his; if anything its kind of rough. But his smooth hands (Yes, he even had smooth hands) explored none the less. Since my hands were still roaming his body, I decided to take his top off as well. And actually, I expected him to be... you know... a bit on the chubby side? But he really wasn't. He must take care of himself; because he wasn't quite fit but more comfortably skinny. That's just how I'd always dreamed he'd be. I slowly lie him down, because sitting up and kissing him is becoming exceedingly hard.

Laid back, I finally stopped being tense and relaxed. I slumped against him, jumping suddenly at my cold chest touching his warm one. He wraps his arms around my neck, like he could never bear to let me go. Not really sure of where to put my hands, I eventually rest them on his shoulders. He licks around my jaw line, and I freeze at first.

* * *

"I...Um... Wanted to know how you taste" he said sheepishly, turning red again. God dammit that's so cute. I lean down and kiss him again, just wanting to taste him myself. I lick around his lips just to get a proper taste. He parts them slightly, just to give me better access. Fuck me; the taste of strawberries is even stronger on his lips. We stop there; neither of us really wanting to go any further. I rest on top of his, feeling him breath in and out slowly. I realize my shades are still in his hand, so I reach over to get them from him. He giggles and moves his hand way out of my reach.

"Aw man, come on!" I whine. He giggles even more and kisses my hair. It's the first time probably both of us have seen me pleading him. But I'm desperate for my shades, my face feeling bare without them, self-consciousness overwhelming me.

"I like your eyes without shades. For now, they remain off" he giggled mischievously. I sighed and tapped his nose in mock annoyance. He nuzzled my hand and rolled off me, so we were both lying side by side on the sofa together. I smiled at him (for once) and he smiled back; closing his eyes so he looked like an extremely happy Cheshire Cat. Although he's not as red as before, a light rosy colour is still dusting his cheeks. In fact; I haven't seen it fade away for a while... It seems like it's always permanently there, though I know his complexion is fairly pale. His eyes were an amazing bright blue; make his hair any longer and I swear someone could mistake him for a girl. Better just think that rather than voice it. He'd go nuts.

* * *

We lie there for a few hours, simply talking and both of us nuzzling each other. When we got hungry we got up and made sandwiches together. Yes, together. I rather liked us doing things together, because he'd often come up behind me and wrap his arms round me. The first few times this would make me jump, but then I'd relax. I'm not really used to anyone being this close to me. But I don't hate it. In fact, I kind of like it. But I never thought that Egbert would be the one doing it to me. But who the fuck am I kidding, I always wanted it to be him. We eat and then watch another Ghostbusters. I don't really like them all that much, but I watch them for him.

We stay like that until Bro comes back.

* * *

**_First clifhanger ending! What do you guys think? I'm trying to write and add chapters as quickly as possible, I know how much it bugs ME when an author takes an AGE to publish. Let me know what you think!_**

**_- MakarahOnK98_**


	4. Chapter 4

Fire on Air.

_Chapter 4._

Bro's not angry (thank god) but he's more a little surprised. I'm probably not the gay looking type (I fucking hope not) and I've never really told Bro much about my life, what with him constantly sneaking Cal into my bedroom at night, but we've been close but without talking. It's a win-win relationship that we're both happy with. Anyway, he came through the door at about 4pm, with us still watching Ghostbusters. I immediately put my shades back on (We'd already put our tops back on) and sat up. John flushed, but did his best to keep his expression normal.

"Thought you weren't gonna be back for another couple of days, Bro?" I asked him, keeping my expression unreadable and my voice at a normal level. John looked really very nervous, so I held his hand gently.

"Band finished early so I came home. Your John right?" he said, looking straight at him. John flushed again, but swallowed and replied:-

"Yeah, I am. Your Dave's brother?" he replied, obviously struggling to keep his voice composed. He nodded. Bro turned back to look at me.

"You guys like an item then?" he said, no wavering in his voice at all. Dammit, I hate how he can keep so cool at times like this, and so easily too, when I'm here struggling to not blush. I returned his nod from earlier. John's grip on my hand tightened.

"Cool. Just be aware of Cal. He might come to you guys. I only came back briefly anyway; I'll be back tomorrow evening. See ya." He said with a chuckle, and went back out the front door. I sighed out in relief and released John's hand.

"Oh man, I thought your brother would be really creeped out and angry!" John said with a large sigh of relief. I chuckled and lay back down, pulling him in between my legs so his head rested on my chest.

"Nah, no problem Egbert. Come on, Ghostbusters is still running. And we have till tomorrow evening" I said with a smile. It's become easier to smile around him... His goofy smile must be infectious. He returned my smile and settled into my chest. We watched the rest of the movie and then when it ended we both got up.

"C'mon. I'm fucking hungry and I think there's some food in the fridge." And we both walked to the kitchen. Unfortunately, when John opened the fridge he exclaimed in dismay that there was no food. I double checked, just in case he was fucking with me, but he was telling legit truth. Shit. "Don't worry little nerd, there's a shop down the road. We'll go get some food." I said with a small smile. He smiled and waited at the front door while I got my keys and money. We walked out the front door and headed on to the shop. I slowly reached my hand down to his and clutched it softly. I sensed he gave a small smile and relaxed his hand; letting me twine my fingers through his. I was pissed to see that we got some stares as we walked down the street, but I returned them with a hard stare. Even John looked at a mother and her child severely when he heard them make comments.

* * *

"I'm surprised, Egbert. You're not usually this mean to people" I said with a wink. He giggled.

"I don't want people telling me that how I feel is wrong" he said with a smile. We arrived at the shop quickly and we both picked food at random. Pots of noodles, chicken, bananas, bread, lettuce (John insisted we try and be healthy), BBQ crisps and five bottles of Coke. I paid and we hastily made it back to me and Bro's apartment. I don't know why we wanted to get back so quick; it wasn't like we were in any kind of rush. But we hurried none the less. When we got back I made us a big pot of noodles to share and then brought it to the living room.

"So... What do you want to do?" I asked him. Honestly, I had no clue what we should do now.

"Hey I know! You have a PS3 right?" he asked eagerly. I nearly facepalmed.

"Hey... Yeah!" I replied. I'd completely forgotten that I actually owned a PS3. Shit that makes me seem really dumb. I got Black Ops up and running and handed the other controller over to him while I got up and turned the lights off. He looked at me, like he had a question mark hovering over his head. "I like playing in the dark" I said and laughed at how creepy that sounded. He laughed too and sat next to me.

"I don't really know how to play though, Dave" he said. I chuckled.

"No worries, you'll get the hang of it." I replied. I showed him the basic controls and started the game. He was pretty crap to begin with, but eventually he began to get it. He had a habit of picking crappy guns, so I made sure to select his for him while lecturing him on the best guns and protection to use. After a couple of hours, our pot of noodles was long empty and we were playing against three other people on Multiplayer; a Chinese guy, German girl and a British guy. John constantly killed the German girl and I accepted the challenge of going after the Chinese guy. We spent the whole night laughing our heads off as we both approached the British guy from behind and I knifed his legs, while he got him in a headlock.

* * *

We laughed our way through the rest of the game until it was half past one in the morning. "Shit bro! It's half one already!" I laughed as we finished off another game. He shut down the game for me while I set up a mattress on the floor of my room for him. Once we'd got ready to go to sleep, I turned off the light; but for the first half hour I couldn't even close my eyes. I listened to John breathing just a few metres away from me, and let my thoughts wander to wherever they wanted to go. Just when I was beginning to be able to close my eyes, I felt a warm body climb into my bed. "Mmm... John?" I mumbled. Stupid thing to say, as if it was going to be anyone else.

"Do you mind?" he asked. I shook my head. I was actually really quite cold in bed, so having John there was a warm additive. I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed my nose and snuggled into my chest. I never would have thought this was going to ever happen. Me and John. It was just one of those things in life that I never expected to happen. I expected to walk through the rest of my life alone, never having anyone by my side. I never figured that I would actually get someone by my side, let alone it be John. I've always remained cool and alone because that's just how I've always foreseen my life. I guess not. But I'm not complaining. I really like John; though I don't like to say it out loud. Before I decide to go to sleep, I allow myself one last thought on the matter.

I couldn't imagine my life without him, really.

* * *

_**I tried to make this chapter longer, since the previous one was only 780 words. I would really appreciate some pointers for the next chapter! What do you guys want to see happen next? Let me know :3**_

_**-MakarahOnK98**_


	5. Author's Update!

**Author's Update!**

* * *

_Thank you SO much everyone! I've reached 1,012 views! _

_I'm having my own little celebration for this, so next chapter will be longer (But it won't be for a while, since it's longer) and more fluffy! (It's what you requested)_

_Apologies if any part of the story is inaccurate or some shit, I try!_

_:o)_

**_-MakarahOnK98_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hi all! Sorry this took me forever to upload! It's a good 200 words more than my longer chapters, so I hope you like it!_**

**_Also, I'm mentioning the trolls for the first time in this chapter! -MakarahOnK98 _**

* * *

Fire on Air.

_Chapter 5._

I woke up the next morning, stiff from being in the same position for a long time. John was still in my bed, except he was curled up against me, his arm splayed over my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arm around him. He sighed and looked up at me with sleepy eyes. I could see he was about to say something, but I put my finger to his lips and chuckled. He smiled a goofy smile and then settled his head back down on my chest. I shuffled around a bit, moving my limbs so as to prevent them getting stiff again. I turned my head to look at the clock- 10.00am. Way too early. I sighed and shook my head in annoyance. It's not like me to wake up so early; I'm not usually awake until around 12pm. Oh well, guess it can't be helped. But after an hour of trying to get to sleep (and listening to Egbert's slow breathing) I decided that it obviously wasn't going to happen. I resorted to scratching John's head and looking out the window, simply concentrating on what was outside. Since it was now 11.00am, people were beginning to get up, walk outside with briefcases... ((**Author's Additive – I know I lacked putting in days before, so I'm starting now!**))

"Shit!" I exclaimed, waking John up suddenly.

"Huh? What?" he asked, immediately sitting up.

"Total fuck! It's Tuesday today, right?" I asked, getting up and pulling on a fresh shirt.

"Yeah... Oh crap!" John yelled out, suddenly realising. We both had work. Monday had been a day off for both of us, and we both had to go back to work today (I work in a music store, and John works in a Starbucks down the road). We both rushed around, pulling on clothes and getting keys, money etc. Luckily, I don't start shift until 12pm- and it was 11:47am now.

"John, when does your shift start?" I asked, shoving things into a bag. He turned around, flushed and looking for his keys. I chucked them to him. He held them up and nodded in thanks.

"About 12:15. But it's ok, since Kanaya doesn't mind if I'm a bit late, thank god." He replied. I checked around my apartment to check if I had left anything important. Nothing. I looked back at John, who hadn't even bothered to pack yet.

"Hey... Want to leave tomorrow night instead? Bro won't mind if you stay another night" I said. I didn't actually know about Bro, I never really know with him. But I don't care. John is worth it.

"Yeah, sure!" he said smiling at me. I grabbed my shades and put them on, and then we both rushed out the door and got in my car. I dropped him off at Starbucks, and he leant through the window and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him and then set off over to the music store. I punched in and started stocking the shelves with Gamzee. He talked madly about his favourite music and the friendship he had with Tavros. I nodded and chatted along, not really paying attention.

I went through the day just doing business as usual, mindlessly. I was trying to focus on what to do with John when we got back. I had one more night with him, and then he would go back home. It's not like it matters massively though; he only lives a few streets south from me and Bro's apartment. I kind of felt dumb for thinking about him so much, though, so I went behind the counter and worked there. I chatted along with Gamzee, actually paying attention to what he was saying. He was on about some band called Insane Clown Posse, how he hated them and how much people associate him with them, calling him a 'juggalo'. I didn't know who they were, but I made a mental note to YouTube them when I got home, so I could piss him off tomorrow.

* * *

Finally it was 4pm- I clocked out and headed to my car. I sat there for a while, just looking out through the windscreen. Birds were nesting in nearby trees and people were walking along the streets. I focused on the couples mainly. I don't know why, but I just did. To be honest, it wasn't surprising that I saw next to no gay or lesbian couples. Figures. Society just seems to discriminate them so much that they hide at home together. Kind of like me and John. I shook my head, getting rid of this depressing thoughts and started the car. I headed over to Starbucks. I looked through the window; John was still on shift, serving people with his large goofy smile. I got out and locked the car and headed in. He didn't notice me coming in, so I decided to play a joke on him. I lined up behind two other people and waited to be served by him. He didn't look up from the register.

"How can I help today?" he asked, still working with the register.

"Get in my bed" I said chuckling. He looked up abruptly.

"Excuse me I have a boy- Oh, Dave!" he said, laughing. The look of shock on his face was priceless! He kept laughing, his face going pink from the embarrassment. Kanaya came out to see what all the laughing was about.

"Oh, hello Dave!" she said giving me a smile. I nodded and gave a smile back. "Well, your shift is about over, John, go on and head out." She said, then returning back to her office. John did a mocking 'Yes!' and punched out, hanging his apron on a hook. We walked out, and John said a final goodbye to Sollux and then we both got into my car.

* * *

"So, what do you want to- mmf!" I tried to start a sentence but he cut me off with his lips pressed against mine. I kissed him back, but then shoved him off. "Dude, I was trying to talk, let me finish!" I said in mock anger. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes, but let me continue. "Anyway, so I was thinking since you're gonna go back home tomorrow, you wanna do something cool tonight?" I asked. I started the car and headed back to the apartment, giving him a chance to think about it.

"Yeah, sure! What should we do?" he asked eagerly. I shrugged my shoulders, concentrating on the road. Some idiot in front of me was driving like a douche bag. "Hmmm... I know! Why don't we go bowling and then for pizza or something like that?" he finally said.

"Yeah, that sounds great" I said, giving him a smile while still concentrating. We got back to the apartment and I helped him pack his stuff for tomorrow. When we'd packed up everything he told me he was going to go to the loo, so I just stayed there, looking at his bags; unsure of what to do. Suddenly I was aware of hands wrapping round my chest and someone pulling me back. I was about to reach back and hit whoever had got me, but then I realized. Who else could it be but the fucking Egbert man? I nearly burst out laughing at my own stupidness, but stopped. He pulled me closer, and I didn't bother turning around to look at him. He put his lips to my ear.

"I don't want to go bowling just yet..." he whispered

* * *

_**So? Did you like it? Someone sent me a review saying that it was very bad and OOC so I'm trying to be a little more careful! I'm going to Greece tomorrow though, so this won't be updated for a while! Please tell me what you think, and any reviews you have!**_

_**Also, a Guest requested John's dad to find out and flip, so that will be included in the next chapter!**_

_**-MakarahOnK98**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Sorry this took me forever! I was really tired when I came back from Greece and litreally wrote this over a space of a few hours xD_**

**_Also, apologies to the Guest who requested John's dad to flip out, and I said it would be included in this chapter._**

**_It will definitley be in the next!_**

* * *

Fire on Air.

_Chapter 6._

I froze for a second. He didn't want to go out 'just yet'? What could he be planning I thought to myself. Dirty thoughts swept through my mind, and I smiled dirtily at them. I didn't even bother to disregard them; it was John that brought them on.

"Dave, I know you're probably thinking of something dirty, so just stop it" he whispered in my ear, and I laughed quickly. He pulled me in even closer and turned me around to face me. His blue eyes were shining brightly and he had a devious little smile on his face.

"So what do you plan to do with me Egderp?" I asked him, smiling. He smile got even wider and he kissed me slowly.

"Oh... you know... Things..." he said with a wink. I allowed him to move me to the couch, for once I was letting my guard down and him to be the one to control me. He lay down on top of me and kissed me, and I kissed him back. He slipped his arms under my shirt and tugged it; I obliged and pulled it off. He roamed his hands all over my chest, feeling every inch of it. I pulled his off from the back and pulled him closer to my torso. He then surprised me, by biting down on the crook of my neck.

"I'm surprised Egderp, you're usually not this severe with me" I said giving him a noticeable wink. He gave me a goofy wink and sucked where he had bitten. I let my head fall back to give him more room, however he was doing this, he was doing it fucking right. I held his back steady while he nipped and sucked. I struggled to keep my moans in, but eventually I gave in. He smiled at my first moan, as if it pleased him that I was giving in to him, rather than him into me. Eventually I became aware that I really didn't like John being in charge, so I took him by surprise and flipped him over, so he was beneath me on the sofa. He gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, come on Dave, let me be in charge!" he begged, jokingly. I shook my head and bit down on his chest, hard enough to almost draw blood. He groaned and arched into me. I almost laughed at how just a few minutes ago, I was beneath him, totally at his mercy; yet now he was right underneath me, begging for more. After a few minutes, I stopped and replaced his t-shirt. He looked up at me with confusion.

* * *

"Later. We need to go bowling" I said with a wink. He smiled at me and obliged, getting up and finding keys and money. I replaced my own shirt and got money as well and my car keys. We met at the front door, then taking his hand we walked out and got into the car, heading over to the bowling alley. When we got there, the woman at the counter said we would have to wait a good hour or so before a lane was open, so John suggested we get pizza now and come back for bowling. We sat down in Pizza Hut, us both ignoring the looks we got from the waiter who led us to our table. After we ordered, we simply just sat and talked. "Do you think what we have is wrong, man?" I asked him, wanting to be serious.

"No. I thought it was at first, but, how could it be? If we weren't supposed to have feelings like this, then why do we have them in the first place?" he said, taking a sip of Coke. I nodded and looked away to think. True. Very true. But then, what if we are wrong and we're not supposed to feel like this? People often give us dirty looks, and I'm never one to care, but still. He smiled, and reached forward, taking my hand. "Don't worry about it Dave, I'm not leaving you anytime soon, because I love you too much, and I'm not going to start listening to people now about how we should feel." He said with a smile. I smiled back at him and let my mind rest. Our pizzas arrived quickly, and we both set to eating them.

He reached over when I was halfway through mine and grabbed a piece, eating it before I had a chance to grab it back. I took off my shades and gave him a look, showing him the seriousness of what he had just done. He smiled like a 4 year old child who had just been given a whole set of Power Rangers action dolls. I replaced my shades and gave a small smile. God, this guy is such an adorable little nerd. I leant over and took some of his chips stealthily, like Bro had taught me to be, and quickly put them in my mouth. He gave me a pouty smile, but didn't fight for them. When we were done, I paid and then we headed back towards the bowling alley. We soon got shoes and a lane and started up.

* * *

John was actually pretty good at it, for someone who spent most of his time reading and watching stupid cartoons on the TV. With Bro teaching me how to be quick on my feet and with good direction/aim, I was actually not as bad as I thought I was going to be. I got two strikes in a row on my first two throws, which John applauded me ecstatically for. I smirked, and waited for him to go again. He got his ball and walked up to the lane, got ready to throw the ball but I played a practical joke on him (again). I snuck up behind him and tickled his ribs; he laughed out really loudly and threw the ball incredibly weakly. I nearly buckled I was laughing so much.

"Dave!" he shouted at me, pouting in mock sadness. I couldn't even reply to him I was laughing so much. He shoved me into a nearby seat and tickled my ribs. I stopped laughing and gave him a mock-angry stare.

"This means war Egderp!" I giggled, and tickled him again. Eventually I won, he was convulsing on the floor, begging me to stop. I eventually obliged, and we finished our game. We walked out holding hands, not caring about the stares we were receiving, not to mention our little show earlier. When we walked out, it was dark outside, and beginning to get a bit chilly. I wrapped an arm around John, of which he snuggled into, and we quickly made it back to my car; and soon back to the apartment. John shivered a little, so I made sure we made it to my bed quickly, without bothering to turn on any lights. We both stripped each other off and jumped into bed, snuggling into each other; John still shivering. "Are you really that cold, John?" I asked, worrying about my little derpy boy. He shook his head, insistent. I pulled him closer anyway.

He fell asleep quickly; though (as usual) I lay there thinking for a while. Then it struck me.

When were we going to tell John's anti-gay dad about this?

* * *

**_Liked it? Apologies again to Guest, it will definitley be in the next chapter! Please leave a review!_**

**_-MakarahOnK98 :o)_**


	8. Chapter 7

**I motherfuckin did bro's! Apologies again that this took me like half a million years to update, but it's done!**

**John's POV, and the Dad flipping as requested! (It's not major, I suck at flipping out xD) Enjoy!**

* * *

Fire on Air.

_Chapter 7._

I woke up before Dave that morning, as usual. He was sprawled out beside me, legs all over the place, but his arms wrapped protectively around me. I smiled at this, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then slowly peeled myself away from him. I could have been as loud as I wanted; nothing was going to wake him up now. I got myself dressed and checked the time. 9:20 Am. That meant we had an hour before we had to go to work (We both started at basically the same time). I went into the kitchen and prepared two mugs of coffee, knowing Dave was definitely going to need it at this time in the morning, since he doesn't usually get up until about 1 in the afternoon. Once everything was ready, and I'd procrastinated enough with getting Dave up, I walked back into our bedroom- his position was unchanged- then first put down the mugs on the side table and then gently shook him awake.

"Dave...Dave..." I tried it gentle and quiet at first, but he just moaned and rolled over. I didn't lose my temper, but I pretended to, just to freak him out. "Dave for fucks sake get the hell out of bed you lazy shit!" I shouted at him, making him jump out of his skin. He looked at me, his red eyes shining even brighter than usual; worry, panic and shock running through them. I gave him a moment of a serious look, and then fell back laughing, unable to keep it in. He gave me a look, but then started chuckling too.

"Jesus Egbert, I didn't think you could be so severe" he said, laughing. I clutched my stomach and forced myself to stop laughing.

"I know! Hehe, I just wanted to see if you would actually wake up!" I said, still giggling. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, gaining a small, early morning blush from him; and then handed him a mug of coffee. He took a sip, and then spoke.

"Yeah, that's basically how Bro gets me up" he said chuckling. I giggled back and sat beside him on the bed, sipping my coffee, but burning my tongue, dammit. "What time is it?" he asks, obviously still sleepy.

* * *

"About half past nine, we've got a while" I said giving him a smile. He returned it with a dirty smile and kissed me, hard. I allowed myself to kiss him back too, us both setting our mugs on the side. He leant me down, and I moaned into the kiss when I realised what we were doing, and forced myself to stop. "Mmff... No Dave! Not now!" I whispered, unable to even speak properly. He smiled deviously, obviously planning for later. I pulled myself away from him and forced him to get up and get dressed. He was still chuckling when he got breakfast (I'd already had some) and I just tutted at him mockingly. Soon it was about time I headed to work and Dave too so I told him to get ready to go and we walked out of the door, holding hands.

I drove, this time, and dropped him off at the music store. Gamzee waved at me though the window, so I politely smiled back. As I drove off I tried to think why I didn't return Gamzee's wave. Truth be told, he scares me a little. It's the clown makeup, I guess. I never really like clowns. But Gamzee's really nice; he's always tried to be friendly with me. When Tavros comes and talks to me, he asks me why I'm so scared of him and I don't really know how to answer without offending him; so I usually just shrugged my shoulders. I arrived at Starbucks and punched in, Kanaya giving me a friendly smile and continuing to serve customers. Sollux joined me, chattering about a party that was coming up this weekend that Gamzee and Tavros were hosting. He wanted to go, and was wondering whether me and my newly acquired boyfriend would too.

We continued this chatter throughout the day, until I suddenly got a call from Dave during my lunch break. Sollux wiggled his eyebrows mockingly, but walked off to give me privacy- that wasn't really needed but oh well.

"Hey Dave! What's up?" I answered almost immediately.

"Hey John, well, I was wondering... Since we've told others about this now... When are we going to tell your Dad about this?" He said, sounding a little worried. I bit my lip and tried to think. I hadn't thought about this before... When were we going to tell my Dad? He was kind of anti-gay, always telling me quotes from the bible and how homosexuality was wrong... Oh well, I should tell him anyway.

"We'll tell him later today; when I get off my shift we'll go over to my Dad's place and explain" I said, trying to hide the worry in my voice.

"But... John I know you Dad's kind of... Homophobic..." He trailed off.

"It's alright, we'll do it. I'll pick you up later, don't worry about it!" I said cheerfully. I hung up, doing my best to forget about the worry and continued with work.

* * *

Sollux wiggled his eyebrows again when he came back, but I laughed him off. I thought about the party; would me and Dave go? It sounded like fun, but it was being held by Gamzee and Tavros. Tavros is sweet, but you know, Gamzee still scares me. I'll talk to him about it tonight. 4pm rolled around and I punched out and headed to the music store. Dave quickly ran out and into the car, giving me a kiss. I gave him an extra one. "Ready?" I said, with a smile. He nodded and smiled nervously. I started up the car again and headed over to my Dad's; it was only about 15 miles away from where we lived.

We spent the whole journey in silence, obviously both of us thinking hard about what to say, since we were both chewing on our lips. I pulled up in front of my Dad's house, and stopped the car and gripped Dave's hand. "Let's do this." I said seriously. We both got out of the car and walked up the front door. I took a deep breath and rung the bell. He opened the door quickly.

"Son!" he said, smiling. He looked at Dave. We'd known each other since childhood, so it wasn't a surprise to have him at this front door. "And Dave! Good to see you!" he said, smiling. Then he saw we were holding hands. He pressed his lips together and beckoned us to come in. "Sit down." He said. We both sat down on the sofa, and I could feel my knees trembling and looked at Dave. His eyes being hidden by his shades, he didn't seem affected. Dad sat on the opposite sofa and looked at us. "Would you care to explain?" he said solemnly. Dave started instead.

"Sir, your son is the best friend I could ever have wished for. He is friendly, caring and loving. I love your son, Mr. Egbert. We've... been dating for a few days now. And we thought it best to tell you." He said, trying hard to keep confidence in his voice. Dad turned to me.

"Is this true, John?" he asked. I nodded. He put his head in his hands and sighed, agitated. "How many times, John? How many times have I told you that homosexuality is wrong? I can't condone it John!" he said, getting angrier and angrier. I began to panic a little, and Dave felt this so he clutched my hand a little tighter.

"P-Please Dad... I love him...H-He loves me... We make each other...happy. Isn't that what you want?" I ask him, stuttering a little. He shakes his head in his hands.

"John...Son I've told you this so many times! Homosexuality is wrong, it is a sin." He said, looking straight at me, the anger burning in his eyes was scaring me. Dave stood up, startling me.

* * *

"Mr. Egbert, if you can't accept the fact that your son has fallen in love with someone that just so happens to be a guy, then we'll just leave and we'll wait for you to think it out." He said, lips pressed together and he pulled me up. "Come on John, we're leaving." He said solemnly, we walked towards the door, and before I went out, I looked back at Dad.

"Don't you come back until this is sorted John! This is wrong!" he shouted at me, and with tears in my eyes I walked out of the door with Dave and closed it behind me. We got in the car and drove home, not a word said, but our hands still clutching each other. When we got in, we collapsed on the sofa and finally I spoke.

"I-I never thought he would react like that Dave...I-I'm so s-sorry..." I trailed, fighting back tears. He pulled me into his chest, shushing me.

"It's alright Egbert... If he can't accept it then that's his problem, not ours." He said, kissing my hair. I smiled a weak smile and snuggled into him. "Fancy going out for dinner?" he said, giving me a brave smile. I smiled again and nodded. Dave was right, if Dad couldn't accept it, it was his problem and not ours. I love Dave, so much, and I'm not about to give him up just because someone tells me I should.

* * *

**Did you liiiike? Haha it's longer than others because I felt bad for not updating in forever xD **

**I can't write major flip outs, I'm sorry! Tell me what you think!**

**-MakarahOnK98 :o)**


	9. Chapter 8

**This was just something I quickly whipped up at school to continue (I'm trying my best to be quicker with these updates xD)**

***cries because she got tired and couldn't continue smut***

* * *

Fire on Air.

_Chapter 8._

I have to admit, I was pretty freaked out about going to see John's dad. I mean yeah we'd obviously met before, since me and John have been best friends for as long as I can remember, but we've never been gay together before, obviously. Still, I put on my best face for him. But honestly, his reaction was worse than I thought it was going to be. We both always knew that his dad was homophobic, but we never thought he would be so serious about John. I mean, it's his son; surely he can understand his son's own choices? But I guess not... Anyway, I thought I handled it fairly well. When we got back, though, I definitely needed to sit down. All of it was kind of a shock, but we'd done it. We'd told John's dad that we were together, and frankly, I couldn't give a damn whether he's against it or not; because I love John and that's all that matters to me in the world at the moment. I asked John whether he wanted to go out this evening, for dinner, and he gladly accepted. Just then, I felt my mobile in my pocket vibrating. I pulled it out and answered it.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Yo, Dave, it's Bro." Bro answered.

"Oh. What is it?" I answered kind of weirded out that Bro was actually calling me. Usually we settled things face-to-face. Usually with a strife, actually.

"Is John stayin' any longer?" he questioned. I'd totally forgotten that John was over as a guest. I looked over to where his suitcase was, still waiting to be packed. I held the phone to my chest so I could talk to John.

"John, Bro's on the phone. Are you staying any longer or do you wanna go back home tonight?" I whispered. I don't know why I was whispering, it's not like we were sharing any riveting secrets or any shit.

"Oh, um, I'd forgotten about that!" he laughed. "Well, I'll probably go home tonight. Do...you want to come home with me, as a thanks for letting me stay over here?" he asked, flashing his oh so pretty (but kind of girly) smile. I smirked.

* * *

"Anything you want, babe." I said with a wink, though he probably couldn't see it through my shades. I replaced the phone to my ear. "Nah he's not stayin' over any longer, but I'm going over to his for a bit." I answered.

"Cool. Just clean the cum out of your clothes when you get back." He said with a cool laugh and hung up before I could come back with a witty remark. I sighed.

"What is it?" John asked, his face all innocence and smiles. I scratched his messy hair.

"Nothing, Bro just being a douche. So I can come over?" I said, giving him a small smile. He smiled back, wide and showing teeth.

"Yeah!" he replied enthusiastically. We got to packing- John his stuff to go back home and me my stuff for going away-. I didn't know how long I would be staying, I mean John had stayed for a couple of days, but I had no idea how long I would stay at his; so I just packed for a few days, three at most. Thank god he didn't live with his dad anymore. When were both done I came up behind him and pulled him in by his waist so we were nose to nose.

"So, are we going out for dinner tonight, babe?" I slipped in the 'babe' which made John blush. He couldn't even voice his answer; he just gave a little nod and looked down. I slipped my hands up his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Because I don't think we are just yet" I said with a smirk. I promised him earlier that we were going to have a little fun later, and dammit I'm going to keep my promise. Nothing serious though, that'll come after dinner.

* * *

He gave a cute yelp, like a little dog but wrapped his arms around me tightly. I moved my hands all around his skin under his shirt, getting myself a good feel of his skin. Goddamit how did he keep it this soft? He moaned and I ate it up, like it was some sort of delicious candy. He snuck his arms under my shirt and quickly pulled it off. Heh. Seems like he can't wait either, yet earlier he was so insistent that we didn't do this. Feeling bare, I took his off too and removed my shades. I blinked for a few seconds, just to adjust to the light. John smiled again.

"Your eyes are just... So pretty" he said, and I seem to remember he told me before. How can red eyes be pretty? It's his eyes that are pretty; bright blue, that shine even brighter when he's excited. I licked his lips and he granted me access, and I gladly moved my tongue into his mouth. We stood there, just kissing, exploring each other's mouths. Eventually I reluctantly put mine and John's t-shirts back on and we got ready to go out. He pouted and I gave him a quick kiss, promising him it would come later.

And it definitely would.

* * *

**Like it? Haha I love writing this stuff, I'll try my best to write more smut! (If you want it?) I take any suggestions for future chapters, they really help! Tell me what you think, I love all of you :D**

**-MakarahOnK98**


	10. So What Next, Guys?

Hi guys!

Wow! I've got nearly **5,000 **views on this! All the reviews are lovely, thank you **so** much!

I can't really think of what to put next, as most of you know, I generally write one chapter then write the next based on the reviews! I would completely love you all if you could help me out here!

**Please message me (or send it in a review, it really doesn't matter!) with anything that you would like next!** Obviously more smut (heh heh) shall be included, since you've indicated that you're for it!

Can't thank you guys enough, and this story is FAR from over yet ;o)

**-MakarahOnK98**

_P.S- Gamzee's death in the most recent update has pissed me off so bad._


	11. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I loved all your suggestions, they were great! I've done my best to add some here, and sorry I took forever (as usual, god I'm the worst updater ever!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fire on Air.

_Chapter 9._

Dave and I got ready for going out for pizza; I grabbed my car keys and splashed cold water on my face to cool down my cheeks, which were burning hot after our little 'incident'. Dave got house keys and changed his shirt. Soon we were both out of the front door and in my car, heading towards 'Ampora's Diner'. We often went there before, since one of our good troll friend's, Eridan, worked there with his brother Cronus. As we pulled into the parking lot I noticed Sollux and Eridan both sat in a window booth (Eridan was obviously taking a break) talking. I waved at them as we walked in. We stopped by them for a moment before going to get a table.

"Hey Eridan!" I greeted, and Dave fist-bumped Sollux.

"Hey John" he greeted. Sollux gave me a smile as he fist-bumped Dave.

"Are you on a break then?" I asked him. He shook his head and looked over at Sollux.

"Nah, Cronus let me havwe today off so I'm sort of just talking to the lisping bee-lovwer here" he replied. I nodded and waved at him while Dave and I walked off to find a table. We sat down a fairly secluded booth near the back, and a waitress, who Cronus had previously been chatting up, gave us menus and went off to get us a jug of water.

* * *

"So what do you want babe?" Dave asked. I blushed again at the way he called me babe. It was such a... Dave thing to say. I smiled my goofy smile.

"I think I'm going to have a really hot one...Etna or Americano with extra chilli?" I asked him, smirking to tell him that I wasn't the sort of person to stick with ordinary, boring Margarita. He smirked back at me.

"Go Etna, Egderp" he said with a wink. The waitress soon came back with the water and took our orders. I went for the Etna and Dave went for the Americano, but with extra pepperoni. We talked for a while, just about random crap really. I stole a glance over at where Eridan and Sollux were, and it seemed that Eridan was blushing a bit. Dave saw where I was looking and looked too. We both turned to each other, one eyebrow raised. "Think something's going on there?" he said with a wink. I giggled and nodded. Our pizzas soon came, steaming and smelling really good. I cut off a large piece and beckoned for Dave to open his mouth. He smiled and opened it wide. I leaned forward and popped a bit in. He chewed and grinned. "That's fucking hot!" he said. He cut off a piece of his and gave me a piece.

"Whoa! That's good" I said appreciatively. We both tucked into our pizzas. Dave had leaned forward, so our knees were touching, which I thought was pretty cute. Once we were done, we decided we couldn't be bothered with bowling anymore. A dirty thought crossed my mind which made me blush, and I quickly pushed it to the back of my thoughts. Dave raised his eyebrows mockingly, seeing my blush but said nothing. We said goodbye to Eridan and Sollux (Sollux had moved next to Eridan and they were sat close, which so proved our theory) and got into the car and quickly drove back to Dave's place to pick up his stuff. He went in and grabbed his small suitcase and chucked it into the back seat. It only took us 10 minutes to drive back to my place. When we got in, we went to my bedroom and Dave put down his stuff then sat on the edge of my bed, kind of unsure of what to do.

* * *

"So what do we do now John?" he asked, playing with his fingers. It was kind of weird but cute how I was feeling pretty confident and Dave seemed pretty shy at the moment. He's usually the one that is forward with these sorts of things. I walked over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping my legs around his back. He seemed kind of shocked, but then he smirked and wrapped his arms around my back "Oh, I almost forgot. We have some business to attend to." He said with a dirty grin. I took off his shades slowly, and he took off my glasses. I wasn't totally blind without them, but it did make things just a little harder to see. He leant in and kissed me, kind of hard. I smiled into the kiss, but kissed him back. His hand moved lower, hands resting on my ass. I blushed again, feeling like an idiot but kissed him still. His kisses began to get a little more desperate, more passionate. He gently pushed me down and flipped me over, so we were lying down on my bed and he was on top of me. Typical, he always wanted control. He slowly licked my lips and I quickly granted him access. There was a small fight for dominance, and to my surprise, I won. I got the right to explore his mouth while he slowly pushed up my shirt. I moaned into the kiss, which made him smirk. He pulled my shirt right off and his fingers wandered up my torso. He moved his lips from my lips and brought then down to my neck, licking and nipping at the flesh and nibbling on the collarbone.

My hands were up his shirt and as he sucked on the flesh, my fingernails raked down his back. He arched back into them, seemingly enjoying the feel. I yanked his shirt off and tossed it somewhere in the dark corners of my room. While he kissed me, I felt his hands getting lower, until they were at the line of my trousers. I gasped, and he looked at me with his bright red eyes, seemingly shining even brighter with the excitement. I relaxed my body, telling myself to get a grip, and nodded at him. He gently moved me so I was slightly sat up at the head of my bed, my head resting on the wall. He slowly reached his hands below the waistband and slowly pulled off my trousers, so I was left only in my boxers. I blushed hard, but again told myself to get a grip; Dave would never hurt me or try things with me that I didn't want. The trousers were soon thrown somewhere else in the room and all I could feel were Dave's warm hands dipping below the waistband of my boxers.

* * *

I gasped, and then sighed at how good it felt. His hands slowly felt around my length, getting a good geography of it. Dave smiled and leaned down by my ear.

"You're already hard" he whispered, his voice like velvet. I said nothing but smirked. It wasn't like I could deny it. His hand suddenly closed around my length and started rubbing it. I gasped and arched back into him, holding onto the back of his waistband. He slowly jacked me off; too slowly actually. I moaned, trying to compile some words together to tell him to go faster. He seemed to get my message and continued, but faster this time. I moaned again softly, making him smile. I suddenly realised I wasn't actually doing anything for him. I slowly pulled down his trousers, which made him stop for a moment, as he helped me take them off. Soon we were both stripped down just to our boxers. Dave went back to feeling around my length, experimenting with different speeds and intensities. I moaned in delight, knotting my hands in his hair, which seemed to please him and make him more confident. I soon flipped him over, wanting to please him in return. I reached down into his boxers and grabbed onto his own length; his own hand never leaving mine.

There we lay, tossing each other off, eating up each other's moans. I felt my stomach begin to tense up, and I could sense that I was close. I had no idea about Dave, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. Dave fastened his pace, sensing that I was close and gave one final pull. I groaned out his name and released over myself and his chest. Dave soon follower, also moaning out my name, and then collapsed on top of me. I kissed him one last time and wrapped my arms around him comfortingly. We lay there for a while, then I realised that I should probably clean up. Dave sensed this too and we both slowly got up, and Dave turned round and headed to the other side of the room to my en-suite while I looked for towels. While looking for them I glanced out of my window- which although was upstairs, was still pretty close to ground level- to see the moon. But I didn't see the moon.

I saw my Dad staring straight back at me, flowers in his hand, and a face full of anger and hurt.

* * *

**Someone requested this, so I put it in, it's a great cliffhanger! Thanks again for all the requests/views/favourites. I'm at nearly 6,000 views!**

**Next chapter will come around December 5th, but it's not definite xD**

_**-MakarahOnK98**_


	12. Chapter 10

**Back 4 days early y'all :O)**

**I was at school and totally bored and ended up writing about 400 words, then just added to it at home. Anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fire on Air.

_Chapter 10._

Feeling extremely satisfied I busied myself with finding clothes and getting ready for a shower, because...reasons. I suddenly heard a gasp from John, and everything went deadly silent. Sensing something was up I turned around to look at John. He was still just in his boxers, looking as cute as ever, but his body was totally rigid. I walked up behind him and looked out where he was looking. He was looking out of the window, straight into the anguished eyes of his father. My hands curled into fists. My lips pressed together. John was stuck there, eyes not moving, but the same terrified look rushing through them. I reached forward and pulled the curtains shut. He gasped and looked back towards me.

"Get dressed and go downstairs to open the door for him." I said firmly, moving away and putting on fresh clothes. John quickly obliged, rushing back to a pile of neatly folded clothes on a chair. He threw them on and ran downstairs. I heard the door opening and took a deep breath and slowly walked downstairs.

I came down fast enough to see his dad slapping him straight across the face. I went bright red with anger. I quickly ran straight forward and stood between them both.

"Don't. You. Dare. Ever. Hit. John." I spat out. He looked slightly shocked. I was so angry I was ready to burst. "I don't know how much of that you saw, and frankly I don't care. You can be as homophobic or non-homophobic as you want, but we love each other and we have a right to express how much we love each other." I spat out, bitterness on my tongue, edging my words with malice. I turned around to see if John was ok. The right side of his face was red, and I could already see that a bruise was going to form. I couldn't help a cry of hurt and shock come out of my mouth. My hands flew up to his face, holding his cheeks very gently. I forgot my shades were still off (John had put his back on). I knew that both John and his Dad could very much see my eyes, but that didn't bother me right this second. John smiled a crooked smile, half pain and half of what seemed like remorse. I turned back to his dad.

* * *

"I actually came back to apologize for how I acted, Dave. It is my son's choice in what he does in life, and I cannot control it. But to see you two like that... Although I cannot condone it, it is your expression of love." He said sadness and a hint of anger still riddling his words. I took a step back and put my hand in John's before continuing.

"Coming and nosing through his window and then slapping him seems like a pretty crappy way of telling your son that you're ok with his sexual orientation." I said, still bitter. I couldn't stand to see John hurt.

"I only came by his window because I knocked before, but there was no answer, and I was worried. Evidently I had no reason to be." He said his words crisp and tight. John stepped forward and interjected.

"Dad, with all due respect, you shouldn't have just looked through my bedroom window. But from what you said earlier... Does that mean you accept me and Dave?" he asked, his voice shaking a little. His dad took a long sigh and pinched his nose, scrunching his eyes, and then looked at us.

"Well... Yes... I suppose it does." He answered. John smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Dad." He said breathing what seemed to be a sigh of relief. His dad hugged him back, nodded at me with respect, and then left. John leapt forward and hugged me, laughing. It took me by surprise, but I returned the hug. We stood there for a while, not moving, just stuck in our hug and listening to each other's heartbeats. Eventually I knew that I was going to need a shower.

* * *

"Wanna come with and have a shower?" I said with a wink. John giggled and followed. We stripped off and jumped into the shower, which was cold, but after a while, was deliciously warm. John blushed at first, seeing me totally naked for the first time; and I did a bit too. It was so odd, since we had started 'going out' we had never seen each other naked, and not even tried anything with each other before tonight. We helped each other wash, kind of like those soppy movies you see where the couples get in and help each other, splashing each other and all that bullshit; like the stuff Karkat likes to watch.

We both got out and re-dressed. I suddenly realised I had no idea what the time was, I hadn't checked before we went out, and obviously the drama with his dad had freaked us both out. As I redressed I looked over at the clock. 8:37pm. Huh. Not late at all. When we were both done changing I headed downstairs, with John close behind me. We obviously weren't hungry, considering we'd just gone out for pizza, so we settle down in front of the TV. I flick through until we find something mildly interesting to watch, and John snuggles into my chest. I smile but put my arms round him, and we sit there for a while, mindlessly watching TV. Eventually it was beginning to get late, and I could sense John was tired (considering he had been yawning a lot in the past 10 minutes) so I whispered to him that we should go to bed, and he sleepily agreed. We both headed upstairs, not needing to turn off lights since we actually hadn't turned any on but the bedroom one when we came in.

John undressed and brushed his teeth, and I just lazed around a bit, too wrapped up in my own thoughts to even consider taking off my clothes yet. Only when I felt hands on my waist pulling up my shirt and quiet breathing in my ear did I realise that I actually needed to sleep. John pulled off all my clothes for me until we were both left in boxers. I quickly brushed my teeth and went back into the bedroom. John was snuggled in bed, and it suddenly struck me that this would be the first time I had actually slept with someone in a bed. I blushed a little, but then firmly told myself to get a grip. I took off my shades and placed them on the side then slowly got into bed.

"Night Dave." came a whisper beside me and a chaste kiss on my cheek. I smiled into the darkness and returned his kiss, wrapping my arms around him.

"Night John."

* * *

**Nearly 7,000 views! You guys are so awesome :O) As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, I love reading them!**

**Next chapter will be around 10th December, but no promises!**

**-_MakarahOnK98_**


	13. Chapter 11

**Wow I am SO sorry this is 4 days later than originally stated! I feel so bad, a Guest reviewed and said it was their birthday on the 10th! **

**So sorry Guest! Consider this a belated birthday present!**

* * *

Fire on Air.

_Chapter 11._

I rolled over the next morning and looked at my bedside table clock. It read 8:31am. I groaned then rolled back over. I smiled at Dave sleeping next to me, obviously very at peace, and drooling just a little bit, which was adorable. We both had work in around an hour, so I just lay there for a while, not talking or bothering to wake Dave up; just simply looking at him. Eventually his breathing and fidgeting became too frequent and too rapid, and I could tell he was awake so I nudged him. His eyes fluttered open, revealing those beautiful red eyes I loved so much. He looked so sleepy. It was so weird to think that behind all that 'cool-kid' act was just a regular boy; cute and harmless. He smirked at me and I blushed, realizing I had just been staring at him.

"Morning, Egbert" he mumbled, the smirk not leaving his face. That was one thing I was also beginning to notice; Dave smiling. He didn't really smile before. Of course, if I made a bad joke or reference or something, he would laugh along politely, but that was not too often. It seemed he'd been smiling a lot more since we had got together... I liked it. His smile revealed a set of well-kept white teeth (considering all the crap we ate as kids, it's pretty surprising).

"Morning, Dave" I said with a smile. He gestured towards my clock. "It's eight thirty; we don't need to be up for a while." I said. He smiled in relief and closed his eyes again, settling down. I punched him playfully. "Hey! That doesn't mean you can just roll over and go back to sleep! Get up lazy bones!" I protested, getting out of bed myself and making the bed on my side. He groaned and turned back over; nuzzling his face into the duvet. Jeez he was such a little kid sometimes. I smirked and yanked the duvet off the bed. He squealed in surprise and looked right at me.

"What the fuck?!" he cried. I laughed; he really was just like a little kid when it came to mornings.

* * *

"Get up!" I laughed out. He laughed back and eventually got out of the bed, replacing the duvet and straightening it out for me. I got changed into jeans and a sweater (winter was well on its way) and left Dave to change while I headed downstairs to make breakfast. Pancakes and bacon would suffice. Dave always pours a shitton of syrup on it anyways. I was just flipping the pancakes while the bacon sizzled as Dave came downstairs; an adorable look of tiredness on his face, his shirt ruffled up. He sniffed appreciatively. "Pancakes and bacon" I said, not needing him to ask what it was. He smiled and sat down. A couple of minutes later I gave him a plate of pancakes, with his bacon already covered in maple syrup and he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks babe" he whispered into my ear. I blushed and tucked into my own plate of food. When we were done we both went upstairs and brushed our teeth; then collecting ours keys and shit for work. I shoved a coat on and we both got into the car. I couldn't be bothered to drive this morning, so I let Dave. He hadn't been able to buy his own car, though he had a license (obviously) so we just shared ownership of my car. We got to the music store first, and we swapped seats just before he gave me a kiss goodbye. I blushed and waved out of the window to him. Gamzee also waved to me, and I waved nervously back. I pulled into the staff car park of Starbucks and punched in, greeting Kanaya as I came. I took my post, making 3 coffees for a few college students who looked seriously tired. I gave them a smile as I served them and they smiled at me as they left. Huh. Guess having a chirpy attitude does change how people act towards you.

"Tho, have you thought about coming to the party at the weekend?" came a lisping voice behind me. I couldn't help but smile at Sollux's voice, and turned around to see him smirking at me behind his coloured glasses.

"Yeah, I think I might come. Can Dave come as well?" I asked, smiling as I set up some shelves with muffins.

* * *

"Yeah, courthe, GZ is bringing Tav ath well tho that doethn't exclude you!" He said, his smirk never leaving his face. I smiled gratefully and got back to work. I quickly texted Dave to tell him about the party coming up and got a reply as quickly as I'd sent it, saying ok and we could talk about plans tonight. Sollux and I chatted about the party all day as well. Turns out he was bringing Karkat (I knew those two had a thing together). It was going to be hosted at Gamzee and Tavros' apartment, just a few blocks away from our work. It was supposed to be some sort of early-Christmas sort of thing (Though Christmas was still 3 weeks away) so some people were bringing Santa hats and Christmas music and the like. Ideas were brimming over in my head as we discussed it; and Kanaya even got in on the conversation, telling us she was going to design a few costumes that her and Rose were going to wear as a joke.

Soon it was 4:30pm and I punched out, promising to text Sollux as soon as I confirmed with Dave. It wasn't yet completely dark out, but it was getting chillier. I pulled my coat sleeves down and shivered as I got in the car, turning the heat on full blast. I drove over to the music shop and when I couldn't see Dave through the window I decided I may as well go in; it wouldn't kill me. I stepped out of the car and headed inside. It was surprisingly warm inside and music was playing softly overhead. Since it was near closing time, there weren't really any customers inside. I found Dave on the other side of the shop; demonstrating some turntables for a customer. He smiled at me as he saw me.

"Well, that's pretty much how they work. Make sure you come back if you have any more questions." He said to the customer, who thanked him and walked out. "Hey babe" he said, pulling me in for a chaste kiss. I blushed and kissed him back. I heard a loud 'honk' of appreciation behind me. I turned around and blushed; as Gamzee was stood there, smirking. I blushed (yet again).

"Uh...Hey Gamzee!" I smiled.

"Hey motherfucker, don't let me interrupt this fine motherfucking moment bro." He said with a wink and returned to the counter. Dave laughed and punched out and we both headed back to the car. I drove back, remarking on how empty the roads were. I noticed how Dave's hand sneaked its way onto my knee, warm and comforting. After a while, I let one of my hands drop down to cover his. Even though he still had his shades and poker face, no one could deny the light blush that overcame his cheeks. It was adorable. We got back and inside my apartment, shivering as it was now pretty cold outside.

We both quickly changed into warmer clothes and Dave put a pizza in the oven as I settled down on the sofa, flicking through the channels. He slumped down beside me soon after, letting one of his arms drop around my shoulders. I smiled and snuggled into him as we lost ourselves in some crappy TV show.

* * *

**Again sorry this was later than stated! Also, I have no idea whether I made any prompts for the weather! If I have and it was otherwise, sorry! XD**

**Thought I'd be getting ready for the Christmas season :3 As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-MakarahOnK98**


	14. Christmas

Hi Everyone!

Sorry, sorry, I know I should stop these annoying updates halfway through, but I just wanted to say I hope you guys had a great Christmas (or whatever you celebrated, I'm not an uncultured swine) and have a happy new year!

The next chapter will come in the New Year (sorry!) because I have shittons to do!

Thank you everyone, I'm nearly at 9,000 views and so many of you are following I feel so loved :3

**-MakarahOnK98**


	15. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year guys! Jesus christ I'm at nearly 10,000 views, I never thought it would be this popular XD  
**

**w00t, Karkles finally got off her ass and delivered another chapter for y'all!  
**

**NSFW later on in, because I felt kinky ;o)  
**

* * *

Fire on Air..

_Chapter 12._

I felt pretty at peace when I slumped down next to John on the sofa. Warm clothes and the promise of pizza later really kinda warmed me up inside. We ended watching SpongeBob Squarepants, laughing hysterically at the memories of watching it as kids. John goofily started mocking it and voicing out SpongeBob's voice; so I played along and pretended to be Patrick. We ended up rolling on the floor, clutching our stomachs with laughter. Soon I heard the oven timer going off so we both sat up and went into the kitchen (John minding out for a few swords and smuppets lying around) and pulled the pizza out. John (knowing that I have a love for it) went to the fridge and got out a bottle of apple juice (orange juice for him) and handed me the bottle. We actually bothered to sit at the table this time, and both took messy slices out of the pizza, eating them and eyeing each other up really (I was, behind my shades, then John realised and started blushing).

When we were done I cleaned up while John talked to Sollux on the phone. He was talking about plans for something, god knows what.

"Hey, Dave, do you wanna go to a party on Saturday?" he asked, resolving the questions and theories I had in my mind. I thought about it. Party with the computer loving-lisping barista guy? Why the hell not.

"Yeah sure, is Sollux hosting?" I replied. He nodded.

"Yeah he and Eridan are doing it at Eridan's house. He's asked if you wanna DJ?" he said eagerly. I smirked. Ampora had a large apartment up town, almost like a hotel suite really. My turntables and other DJ'ing shit would fit in easily. I nodded in reply and he happily talked to Sollux on the phone; finding out timings etc. He hung up once I was done putting the dishes away and turned to me.

* * *

"So it's at Eridan's house, Saturday night, 8pm" he said excitedly. I smirked at his over-eagerness. "Will your DJ'ing stuff fit in my car?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it can be dismantled and put in boxes and stuff so no problem." I smirked. He nodded in reply, a smile like the Cheshire Cat on his face as he busied himself with his phone; probably on Pesterchum. I saw my chance and took it. Knowing he wouldn't notice me, I crept under the table on my all fours, making sure I was in stealth mode. I approached his crotch slowly; doing my very best to hold back a laugh. When I was sure he was completely unaware of what I was doing; I allowed my hands to slowly creep up is legs and towards his cock. My hands ghosted over his zipper and pulled them down in a flash. He jumped, dropping his phone on the floor and then looked down at me.

"What the heck are you doing?" he shouted, laughing. I put my finger to my lips and gestured for him to close his eyes. He looked confused, but complied. I snaked my fingers into his boxers and got on my knees (I'm pretty tall so I hit the table with my head by accident) ghosting my fingers across his cock. He gasped at the sudden touch and I smiled, smugly. I brought his length out, admiring it and then wrapping my fingers around the base, then slowly bringing them upwards. He moaned out; and I knew damn well that I was going far too slow for him, but I savoured my complete control over him. Little by little I rubbed him faster, coating his cock with precum. He groaned again, fisting his hands in my hair. Ugh, he knew just how to turn me on as well. I leaned forward and licked the tip of his cock; relishing the sounds that were coming out of his throat.

Faster I moved my fingers; experimenting with different pressures until he was groaning my name. I leant forward and looked up at him. His eyes were shut tight; but sensing my movement forward he opened them and looked down at me; blush covering his cheeks. I gripped harder and rubbed his cock faster and whispered up to him

* * *

"Come for me, baby." That was enough to get him to release in my hands, groaning my name. I smirked and licked what had splattered onto my face. I then got up from under the table, washing my hands at the sink while John sank into his chair. I came back and stood behind him, leaning forward so my mouth was at his ear. "Did you like that babe?" I always wanted to try dirty talk, and it seemed John completely relished it. He mumbled back to me. I nipped his ear, wrapping my arms round the front of him and trying hard to ignore my obvious hard on. "I didn't hear you babe, I said did you like it?" I whispered.

"Y-Yeah..." he rasped out, and it was enough for me to smirk and stand up. He moaned and looked back up at me with puppy eyes. "Aw come on Dave, don't do this to me!" he cried out. I chuckled. My job had been done.

"I just gave you a handjob under the table and whispered dirty talk to you, what more do you want?" I said, returning to my poker face. He smiled mischievously. Dirty bastard. He stood up, still smiling and walked out. I quickly ran up behind him, grabbing his ass which made him gasp and blush. I leant forward and whispered into his ear as sensually as I could:

"No homo"

* * *

**Also, if anyone is interested my Tumblr is eternallyHonking, so go follow if you like!  
**

**Hope you've enjoyed reading this, I've sure enjoyed writing it and reading all your reviews! Goddamit you're all so sweet :3  
**

**-MakarahOnK98 (If I never mentioned it earlier, I get called Karkles quite a bit XD)  
**


	16. Chapter 13

**I am sooo very gomen I took pretty much a month to post this! Shit with New Year, snow, therapists and school got in the way!  
**

**Anyway, also, very gomen this is rather short!  
**

* * *

Fire on Air.

_Chapter 13_

John almost buckled beneath me, so I grabbed onto his waist to steady him. White had smeared his chest and parts of his face, as well as my own.

"Let's say we have a shower and go to bed, hm?" I whispered. He whined, but nodded. I repaid him again in the shower, first making him scream my name and then cleaning ourselves up, again. We both didn't even bother putting on clothes; just boxers, then collapsed into bed. He mumbled a quick "Night Dave" before falling asleep. I smirked, such a little baby when it comes to sex. I soon fell asleep as well.

Too soon John's alarm clock was beeping at 10am. He groaned and turned over; hitting the desk several times before he actually hit the clock. I grumbled and rolled out of bed onto the floor, before bothering to pull myself up and drag myself to the kitchen to find something to eat before work. John soon joined, actually wearing clothes and rubbing his eyes. I pulled out some Fruit Loops from the cupboard and poured myself and John a bowl. We ate in silence; John barely finding his mouth. I smirked and finished my cereal, stumbling back to the bedroom and finding clothes and my black work top.

Once I was dressed we got into the car and headed off. Thank god it was Friday; I was actually kind of looking forward to DJ'ing for the party tomorrow evening. John stopped off at the record store where we proceeded to have serious sloppy makeouts before I managed to drag myself away from him, wiping my mouth. He smiled and blushed before driving off. A new girl called Terezi had joined our store so I had to show her the basics of customer 'anatomy' if you will. She seemed pretty nervous, and it became apparent that she didn't wear those bright red shades for irony; she was legitimately blind. Oh well, she seemed confident enough so I left her to work behind the counter alongside Gamzee.

He was at ease with her, so at least he wasn't too high today; not high enough to freak her out anyway. I was putting new records on the shelves when Sollux entered.

"Hey man!" I shouted across the store to him.

"Thup" he replied. He came over and fist bumped me.

"Thought you were on shift with John today?" he shook his head.

"Nah had an early break so I thought I'd come over here" he replied. I smirked and continued stocking the shelves while occasionally looking over my shoulder to talk to him while he browsed shitty music. I told him not to bother looking for records for the party since I would either make my own or bring along some with my turntables. He smiled, poking out his forked tongue and going back to whatever the fuck he was doing now. Terezi seemed pretty settled in by the end of the day, laughing at Gamzee's dumb antics. I showed her rooms she's need to remember and gave her a copy of the front key in case she's have to lock up. She thanked me and I let her go around 3:30. Around 4 I packed up the shop, saying goodbye to Gamzee and telling him I'd see him tomorrow. I mentioned Tav and he went purple, I cackled with laughter and left.

John was outside waiting for me. He gave me a kiss when I got in, careful to make it chaste. When we got back, I showed him the basic setup I had for the party tomorrow. I played the basic tracks and even fucking showed him how to work some of my turntables. He giggled like a two year old child when he got it right. I laughed right out loud with him when he managed to play a steady beat by himself and kissed him on the neck. The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful; a mix of potato waffles, bacon, Adventure Time and more 'learning' how to use turntables. He was still giggling hysterically when we got into bed. It took several sloppy makeouts and a blowjob to shut him up; when he eventually fell asleep. I went for a quick shower then nestled in the bed beside him.

You could bet sure as hell I wasn't getting up 'til late tomorrow.

* * *

**I swear to fucking god the next chapter will be up asap.**

***cries because i'm not an organised writer*  
**

**- MakarahOnK98 (Karkles)  
**


	17. Annoying Update

Hey guys!

Sorry, another annoying update.

I can't update this for a little bit because I've been really ill for 9 days now and I've only just accumulated an ear infection (brilliant) so I'm just too sick and exhausted to update this

Really sorry, I'll update as soon as I'm better

-MakarahOnK98 (Karkles)


	18. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I'm much better now! **

** Just struggling a little with myself but I finally found time to update! Thanks so much for all the support :33**

* * *

Fire on Air

_Chapter 14_

I woke up the next morning feeling peaceful and relaxed, if a little groggy. I rolled over and leant over John to see the time on his bedside clock. It read 11:13am. Nope, still too early to get up. Unfortunately, John had sensed my movement upon getting up and turned over, groaning a good morning. I sighed and collapsed back down next to him. He whined a bit more before I shoved him out of bed and told him to go have a shower. I lazed about until I managed to force myself to get out of bed. At least the party wasn't until 8pm; I didn't have to head over until about 7:30. I ended up getting in the shower with John. He insisted on washing my hair so I insisted I wash his. Goofy shit. I smirked to myself as he went downstairs to make breakfast and I changed into some sweatpants.

He'd got us a couple of bowls of Fruit Loops and apple juice (obviously) for me. We ate while he chattered in a typical 'John Egbert' way of excitement about the party. He was looking forward to seeing Vriska and Tavros, as he hadn't met up with them in a while. When we were done he went to watch T.V. while I got out my turntables and Macbook upstairs (with headphones too, didn't want the Egbert man getting pissed at me making a noise) and started working on tonight's set. I wanted at least 2-4 songs to be my own mixes, and I currently had 2 saved that I wanted to use, but that meant making two more mixes and finding several others that would bide well. This was gonna take a while.

I didn't even realize that it had been over two hours until John came upstairs and startled me, knocking off my shades, by rubbing my shoulders. They were really fucking tense too. He rubbed my shoulders while I sat back for a bit. I had one mix made, halfway through my second one. John leant forward and kissed my neck and I swatted him away, snickering.

* * *

"Come ooonnn, you need food!" he says and I sigh, grudgingly getting up and following him back to his kitchen. I made him and myself some sandwiches and managed to aid the conversation with my own voice for a little while. He came upstairs to listen to a couple of my mixes and approved them excitedly before sitting back on the bed behind me and reading. A long expanse of time passed by, I didn't even bother to check how long it had been. I had my two new mixes down and was almost finished with finding other ones to use. I glanced at the clock. 6:49pm. We had to get going soon. I sat back and stretched my sore muscles and collapsed on the bed with John. He laughed at me and scratched my head while I napped for 15 minutes or so. Soon he was nudging me awake and telling me we had to get going. I groaned but obliged.

We packed all my things into the car and were quickly heading off to Eridan's house by 7:30. He greeted us and asked John for help with setting up sound systems, lights, tables of snacks and drinks etc. while I held my own in setting up my turntables and laptop, making sure everything was good and testing out my set. Pretty soon the doorbell was ringing several times as more and more people flocked into the house.

By 8:45 there were at least 30 people in the place and my set was going well. I fistpumped Sollux and Aradia as they came in. Sollux immediately went looking for Eridan, in which Aradia wiggled her eyebrows at me and we both snorted with laughter at him. Even new little Terezi had come along, and she seemed to hit off with Karkat quickly. Most people were dancing/raving whatever the hell you want to call it, but a lot were also just mingling. John brought me glasses of alcohol as the party progressed and more people wanted music. By 11pm, Sollux and Eridan were having some serious sloppy makeouts in the corner and Terezi was blushing as she talked to Karkat. I smirked and put the rest of my mix on to play by itself and grabbed John.

* * *

He gladly danced with me among the other people, though things were a little squished. We ended up making out until the end of the set, him and me both a blushing mess by the end. By 1am people were filing out of the house to head home, and Sollux and Eridan had disappeared upstairs together 10 minutes ago. John and I winked to each other, packed up my stuff and headed out. We got home at about 1:15am, collapsing into bed after shoving the boxes of turntable equipment into the living room and brushing our teeth.

"Thanks for the party" he whispers to me before passing out. I smirk a little before setting my shades on the sidetable and falling asleep beside him.

* * *

**Thanks so much for being patient with me! I've got over 17,000 views and 100+ reviews and I'm really thankful for you all :33**

-_**MakarahOnK98 (Karkles)**_


	19. So Long, And Goodnight

I'm very sorry guys!

I will no longer be continuing this fic, I started it a long time ago and since then I have moved on with my writing style etc. and unfortunately, DaveJohn is no longer really one of the pairings I like.

Thank you SO much for the 20,000+ views and all of your feedback and favourites, they mean a lot to me!

I'm sorry to leave it at such a crap ending, but I really couldn't think of a better way to finish it off, so I'll leave it up to your imagination

Remember I do have an AO3! Just look for Karkles!

My tumblr is in my profile description if you would like to follow me! (plz)

Thank you so sososososososo much :333

So long and goodnight!

-Karkles


End file.
